


In My Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Dimension Travel, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Elizabeth comes to learn far more then she could have ever imagined possible, but is also made to wonder; was it all for the best.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because I've always thought the song ('Fantasy Park' by College) had a nostalgic melancholy to it, I felt that it was a prime match for Bioshock.


End file.
